lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Yami Yuugi
Yami Yuugi started out as an unforgiving vigilante. He emerges to deal justice to people who trespass the souls of Yuugi and his friends. Yami defeats Seto Kaiba and uses his power to break his mind. Kaiba is able to recover. Later living inside Yuugi's body he seems to become more of a caring, nice, friendly man even though he always had that in him and the friendship of Yuugi's friends had helped it reveal to others. Yami is a strong, powerful, and skilled nameless pharaoh. He is slightly reserved, as he doesn't reveal his existence to Yuugi or his friends for quite awhile. After Yuugi admits to thinking "another Yuugi" exists inside him, his friends become aware of his existence and accept him as a friend. Yami is also wise and intelligent. He knows all the rules and details of how the game is played, as well as those of all games. He also knows several special game techniques, such as the Double Hit dice roll technique, which, when two dice are used and the one with the weak spin stops first, lets him make the still spinning dice hit the one not spinning, allowing him to change it's number, which is done by bumping the field with a body part, e.g the elbow. Yami is also capable of reading the ancient language of the Egyptians, figuring out the riddles or clues and what they mean. Through Yuugi and his friends, Yami Yugi learns the values and powers of friendship and unity. Yami's pride is his greatest strength and weakness. Initially he refuses to lose games, without considering the consequences. This has caused him to almost kill Seto Kaiba by attacking him while he stood on a ledge with him threatening to commit suicide if he lost. Yuugi holds him back from such acts at times,but not always successful. Yuugi becomes afraid to let Yami out for a while, because of the harm he could cause, even though Yami means no harm to him or his friends. Learning how to lose is something that he is learning how to deal with. Concerning the Shadow Games he used to challenge people to, while they were for the sole protection of Yuugi and his friends, they were very brutal for his opponents. He states they reveal the true nature of humans, and their true purpose was not to gain the reward seemingly offered at the start of the game, but to test whether the person could obey the rules. Yami has stated to virtually every opponent that he knew from the start that they would not obey the rules and initiates a harsh Penalty Game for breaking the rules. Every Penalty Game has been an illusion of horror initiated by the Millennium Puzzle that only the person can see and feel, which at the time, he had no problems doing this without remorse or consequence, something that little Yuugi was afraid of but once his existence had been acknowledge, he stopped. Yami still has a long way to go in relearning a lot of things with Yuugi being his partner every step of the way. Appearance Yami Yuugi's appearance is roughly the same as little Yuugi's but with a lot of differences. . The main difference is that Yami Yugi looks more like a teenager than Yugi, is taller and has a deeper voice. His eyes are also narrower with a more intense, determined gaze. Yami Yuugi's hair features multiple layers including long blond crocked, pointy locks for his fringe. Unlike Yuugi, some of the blond locks jut upwards. The rest of his hair features five large spikes colored black with magenta rims all along the edges. The spikes were loose and free flowing in the beginning, but over time became stiffer. Yami's eyes are also the same color as Yuugi's. For his attire, the standard male Domino High uniform complete with a closed buckled collar and a set of Ankhs on his sleeves, which weren't present when Yuugi was in control. It also noted that his uniform becomes a darker shade of blue when Yami Yuugi assumes control. Also, during Duelist Kingdom, Yuugi's blue and white sneakers would turn into solid blue boot-like shoes when Yami takes control. The Ankhs were later removed. Unlike Yuugi, Yami Yuugi sometimes wears the jacket as a cape. He wears the Millennium Puzzle on a brown leather rope around his neck. The leather rope is later replaced with a chain. When he played Dungeon Dice Monsters against Ryuji Otogi, he wears a dark-gray long-sleeved shirt, a sleeveless vest, dark blue pants and black shoes. History Pharaoh Atem defeated Zorc Necrophades, sacrificing his life in the process. He used his name as part of a spell that sealed Zorc and his own soul in the Millennium Ring. Atem's soul was sealed in the Millennium Puzzle. The puzzle was shattered by Priest Seto and laid to rest in the Pharaoh's tomb. 3,000 years later , the Puzzle was found by Sugoroku Motou. Sugoroku's guide attempted to kill him to take the Pharaoh's treasure for himself. After the guide met his fate at the hands of a monster, Sugoroku was saved by the apparent spirit of Atem. When he returned home, he brought the Puzzle back with him. His grandson, Yuugi Motou, solved the Puzzle, which caused the Pharaoh's spirit to inhabit Yugi's body. The Pharaoh's soul, which comes to be known as "the other Yuugi" or "Yami Yuugi", was now missing the vast majority of his memories. Plot Yuugi Motou solved most of the Millennium Puzzle while he was under the pressure of coming up with money to pay Ushio, for his self imposed body guard fees. However he was beaten-up by Ushio as he searched for a missing piece. Katsuya Jonouchi returned the last piece to Yuugi, as he tried fighting Ushio off. Barely conscious, Yugi finished the Millennium Puzzle and his body became host to Yami Yugi. Yami Yugi confronted Ushio and challenged him to a Shadow Game. A deck of cards, which Yami Yuugi pretended was the money, was placed on top of a dome and both players hung freely from a rope over around the spike at the top of the dome. Lined on the dome alongside between the two players was a row of cards. How they advanced to the top was dictated by what card they turned over. Ushio attempted to cheat, earning him a Penalty Game, where he imagined he fell into a pit of monsters. When Anzu Mazaki was held captive by the escaped convict named Sato who was armed with a gun, little Yuugi was forced to serve Sato cigarettes and Vodka. Yami Yuugi took control and challenged Sato to a game. With Anzu blindfolded she couldn't see who was challenging Jiro; It sounded like Yuugi's voice, but was too confident and daring to be Yuugi. Playing a Shadow Game, where each player can only move one of their ten fingers, Sato chose his index finger that pulls his gun's trigger and Yami Yuugi chose his thumb to light the cigarette lighter. Yami lit the convicts cigarette but then dropped the lighter onto the convicts hand while it is pouring a 90% alcohol drink into his glass that has overflowed onto Sato's body. Should he pull the trigger the recoil of the gun wold tip over the lighter and set him alight. Sato cheated by putting down the gun and removing the lighter so Yami inflicted a Penalty Game, where Sato believed he was set on fire. Shotaro Akaboshi stole a watch Honda had bought for Miho. Yami met up with him later and played a Shadow Game, where each player tried to stop the watch after it activated closest to 10 seconds, after 10 seconds a pendulum would pass and should the player be too slow their hand would be cut off. Shotaro lost but still attempts to take the watch after he lost and was given a Penalty Game, where he imagined his body became made of clockwork parts. During the Digital Pet Duel after Haiyama attacked Yuugi and his friends and tried turning Honda into his pet, Yami connected Yuugi's Digital Pet, U2 with Haiyama's. The game became a Shadow Game and the pets appeared as real beings. Using data it incorporated from a connection with Jonouchi's pet, U2 upgraded form like Yami and was able to defeat Haiyama's pet. Haiyama started whipping his pet, telling it to get up. For Haiyama's Penalty Game, he imagined the pet turning on him and eating him. Mayumi had left a puzzle love letter for Jonouchi under his desk. This results in Ms. Jono Fujioka setting Anzu up to face expulsion. For her cruel intentions, Yami plays a Shadow Game with Ms. Jono, where they assemble smashed mirrors while blindfolded. Ms. Jono cheats and Yami inflicts a Penalty Game on her, making her make-up peel away, revealing her true ugly face. Warashibe, who was obsessed with Miho, forced her into a game of Capsule Monster Chess. After realizing Warashibe cheated by using a rigged dispenser, Yuugi and Miho try to leave, but Warashibe traps them by dropping a portcullis, which breaks and falls and Yuugi and Miho. Yami emerges and finishes the CapMon game, winning it. Warashibe receives a Penalty Game, where he imagines himself being trapped inside a giant CapMon capsule. When Miho enters a popularity contest at school a girl obsessed with her beauty tears Miho's swimsuit and dress, Yami challenges her to a shadow game involving pulling her flowers and whoever pulled the last loses. Her victory seem inevitable with one flower left and it being Yami's pull, and he pulls the one from her hair leaving the true last for her. She is given a penalty game showing herself as an old person. Later she dunks herself with water and is upset and withdrawn from the competition. Yami had also been a target of Seto Kaiba's due to having beaten him in a game of Duel Monsters, prompting the young rich boy to hire four Game Masters to challenge him to their games on their terms. Yami managed to defeat every one of them. By the time, Seto had gone as far as kidnapping Yuugi's grandfather, challenging him to a duel in order to obtain the last Blue Eyes White Dragon and ripped it in half so it wouldn't be used against him. Yami duels Seto in Sugoroku's place, using the old man's deck. Seto manages to summon the other 3 "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" and Yami defeats him with "Exodia the Forbidden One". After winning, he Mind Crushes Seto, dispelling his evil side. With his eyes set on the Millennium Puzzle, the creator of Duel Monsters, Pegasus J. Crawford sends Yuugi a video tape and invitation to Duelist Kingdom. When the video is played, Pegasus appears on the screen and requests a Duel with Yuugi. Using his Millennium Eye, Pegasus takes Yuugi into The Shadow Realm, while Yuugi's friends and Grandpa are frozen. Yami Yuugi emerges and duels Pegasus. Pegasus reads Yami's mind, using his Millennium Eye and learns his strategies. Yami ultimately loses due to the time limit on the Duel. Pegasus then steals Grandpa's soul, using his Millennium Eye to blackmail Yugi into entering the Duelist Kingdom tournament. At the tournament, Yami defeats Insector Haga and Ryota Kajiki and supports Jonouchi in his Duel against Mai Kujaku. Mokuba Kaiba, who was held prisoner by Pegasus, escapes and steals another duelist deck. Mokuba wants revenge for how Kaiba Corporation got humiliated after Seto Kaiba lost to Yuugi and knows Pegasus needs to beat Yuugi in order to take over Kaiba Corp. He duels Yami Yuugi in the hopes of eliminating him, so Pegasus will be unable to face him in the finals. Unable to beat Yami, Mokuba steals two of his Star Chips, to get him disqualified. Yami manages to convince Mokuba, they should be working together and to return the stolen Star Chips. Mokuba tries to return the first Star Chips he stole, but the duelist he took them from is already being shipped off the island. As Mokuba shows Kemo that duelist's Star Chips, Kemo slaps them into the water, including two of Yuugi's, and takes Mokuba captive. Yami challenges Kemo to a Duel for Mokuba's freedom. Kemo doesn't duel, though, but arranges another meeting, where he'll have an opponent for Yuugi. Yami faced the Mimic of Doom, who initially disguised himself as Seto. The Mimic insisted that Seto was dead and he was his ghost seeking revenge. In all cases Yami's opponent used Seto's Deck. The real Seto Kaiba hacked into Pegasus computer system and installed a virus in the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", Yami's opponent summoned. Yami used the Millennium Puzzle to put the Mimic in a coma. Yuugi and his friends met up with Ryou Bakura. Yami Bakura, the spirit within Ryou's Millennium Ring trapped Honda, Anzu, Jonouchi, Yuugi and Bakura in Duel Monsters cards, while he and Yami Yuugi dueled with them in their Decks. After Summoning "Dark Magician", the card Yuugi had become, Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda see that there are two Yuugi's for the first time. Yami is put at a disadvantage, as he focused on keeping his friends alive for the duel. Yami Bakura plays "Change of Heart", which Ryou had become. Ryou refuses to turn his friends against each other and takes over Yami Bakura's "Lady of Faith", telling Yami Yuugi that he can win, if he attacks him. Yami Yuugi refuses to attack his friend. He then uses the Millennium Puzzle to switch the souls of the two Bakuras and attacks, sending Yami Bakura to the Graveyard and winning the duel. Afterwards Anzu, Honda and Jonouchi all think they dreamed it all. Yami then faces PaniK, to win back Mai's Star Chips that she lost to him. Yami believes he knows what kind of man PaniK was—a cowardly bully hiding behind defenses. Yami defeats him, but PaniK doesn't give up and tries to kill Yugi with flame injectors. Yami protects himself with the power of the Millennium Puzzle, and inflicts a Mind Crush on PaniK. Yami Tag Duels with Jonouchi as they take on the Paradox Brothers together. The game being a Labyrinth Duel, puts it strongly in the Paradox brothers favor, but Yuugi and Jonouchi are able to beat them through teamwork. To leave the Labyrinth, there are two paths out of the arena: one leads out of the caves, while another leads to an endless maze. As a way of helping the two, the Brothers claim that one of them will speak only lies, while the other will speak only the truth, and furthermore allow both Yuugi and Jonouchi to ask one question each to find out which path is correct. However, Yami deduces that both brothers are lying and they have the power to change which path leads where. By using a two-headed coin to trick the Brothers into admitting this, Yuugi and his friends escape the caves. After this win Yuugi and Jonouchi have enough Star Chips to enter the finals. On entry to the castle to enter the finals, Yuugi is confronted by Seto, who must beat Yuugi, before he can face Pegasus. Seto Summons the "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon", causing troubles for Yami. Yami shields himself with a wall of "Kuriboh" from "Multiply" and manages to weaken the dragon by fusing "Mammoth Graveyard" into it, causing it to decay. When Yami is one attack away from victory, Seto stands up on the wall of the castle and threatens to commit suicide should he lose. Yami continues the attack, but Yuugi takes control and cancels the attack, forfeiting the duel to Seto, who takes five of Yuugi's Star Chips. Yuugi manages to regain a spot in the finals as Mai gives him her excessive Star Chips, in thanks for winning hers back off PaniK. Yuugi faces Mai in the first round of the finals, but patronizes her and only thinks of facing Pegasus. This leads to a lot of bad plays on Yuugi's behalf. Having faith in his friends and everyone depending on him, Yami Summons the "Black Luster Soldier" and uses it to defeat Mai. Yami Yuugi later faces Jonouchi in the finals. Despite being friends, neither player holds back. Jonouchi uses all he's learned from the Yuugi's in the past and puts up a close duel. Both players begin crying as Yami makes his final move winning the duel. Yami proceeds to face Pegasus in the finals. His souls is at stake as he battles for the release of Grandpa and the Kaiba brother's souls. Pegasus dominates the Duel at an early stage, with his Toon Monsters and using his Millennium Eye to read Yami's mind. Yami talks with Yuugi, who gets the idea to continually switch control of his body. This way after Yuugi makes a move, he switches to Yami, whose mind Pegasus then reads. This causes Pegasus to not see what cards are played face-down and where Yugi hides "Dark Magician" under "Magical Hats". Pegasus uses "Magical Neutralizing Force" to remove the hats, but Yami uses a cards Yugi Set, "Living Arrow", which copies "Magical Neutralizing Force", which destroys "Toon World", and "Mirror Force" destroys Pegasus' Toons. Pegasus then takes the Duel to the Shadow Realm and uses his eye-themed monsters. Yuugi, unable to cope with the Shadow Realm passes out after a few turns, setting a card as he does so. Yami struggles with continuing the duel alone. He then gets a vision of Sugoroku, who tells that him that Yuugi may not physically be with him, but is spirit still is. When Pegasus tries to read Yami's mind, the card he drew is blocked because of Anzu, Honda, and Jonouchi spiritually bonding together to support Yami. Yami manages to counter Pegasus strategy, using the last card Yugi set, "Dark Magic Ritual" and a combination of Magic Cards, resulting in the "Magician of Black Chaos" being pitted against Pegasus' "Thousand-Eyes Restrict". Using "Multiply" "Thousand Eyes Restrict" is forced to absorb a "Kuriboh Token" and has each of its eyes covered, freeing the Magician from its paralysis. "Magician of Black Chaos" attacks "Thousand-Eyes Restrict", winning the duel. About a week after that, Mokuba Kaiba requests the help of Yuugi and his friends after Seto Kaiba gets trapped in a virtual reality game by the Big Five. Yuugi, along with Jonouchi, Mai and Mokuba save Seto. Yami and Seto together Summon Dragon Master Knight and use it to defeat the final boss, the Mythic Dragon. Then later Sugoroku feared for his business, the Kame Game, when the new game store, the Black Clown opened in Domino. He ordered Yuugi to stay away from the new shop. However Yuugi and Anzu passed it on the way to school later. Yuugi received a flier for a new game Dungeon Dice Monsters, but Anzu dragged him away after he blushed at the lady handing out the flier. At school, they met the new student, Ryuji Otogi, the owner of the Black Clown. Jonouchi was jealous of Ryuji's popularity and challenged him to a game of Duel Monsters. Yuugi objected to the condition that Jonouchi and Ryuji both use Decks from packs they open on the spot. Jonouchi lost the televised duel and in keeping his end of the bargain had to do whatever Ryuji said. Yuugi became disgusted after Ryuji forced Jonouchi to wear a dog suit and behave like a dog, so he switched to Yami who challenged Ryuji to a duel. Ryuji accepted if they play Dungeon Dice Monsters instead of Duel Monsters and should Yuugi lose he must relinquish his title of "King of Games" and give-up playing Duel Monsters. Unfamiliar with the rules, Yami got off to a rough start. His chances did not improve as Ryuji revealed that he designed Dungeon Dice Monsters with Pegasus' aid. Ryuji blamed Yuugi for Pegasus' disappearance after Duelist Kingdom. Yami used his innate gaming skills to turn the tables on Ryuji. Yami succeeded in calling "Dark Magician", which Pegasus had added to the game, and used it to defeat Ryuji. After the game, Duke, Yuugi and Yuugi's friends went to Ryuji office. Ryuji lamented that his dream has been crushed as nobody would want to play Dungeon Dice Monsters now. However Yuugi assured him that it was a great game and his friends agreed. Ryuji apologized for how he had treated them and they agreed to be friends. Soon after everything began to wind on down from the craziness revolving around the game, there were strange occurrences that had been going around the city in regards to people getting attacked by some unknown evil entity or person. The only person Yuugi knew to call with his then girlfriend Jasmine Tsukino and her sister and their friends whom he knew were Sailor Senshi and specialized in this sort of thing. Tagging along on the venture was Rei Hino, Ami Mizuno and for some stupid reason Usagi and Jasmine's cousin Ryoko Kajimotou. The girls immediately enrolled into Domino High, starting their investigation there while at the same time enjoying school life in a different setting as well as Yuugi and Jasmine trying to reconnect and build their relationship more having found out that they at the time had a future daughter together named Sakura who looked just like him but had a bit of Jasmine's personality. Yami was a bit surprised by this, considering how long they'd shared a body, he hadn't mentioned much about him having a girlfriend, much less a future child. He was able to get to know them both along with Jasmine's sister and their two friends that came to Domino. However, things began to take a turn for the worst where Jasmine and Ami had both turned evil and often clashed and fought against one another. Yuugi, feeling helpless confided in Yami for advice on what he should do because he wanted to help the girls. Yami told him that by just being there whenever the other girls needed him was more than helpful enough. The two of them together may not've possessed the power to be able to fight in a head-on battle but were willing to lend as much support as they could. Yuugi tried his best to save Jasmine but she'd been killed (temporarily of course), by an evil Seto. She was later reborn but unfortunately no longer harbored any of the feelings she had before, for little Yuugi due to the Senshi Curse. Yami had inquired about the details of such a curse but Yuugi told him that he knew very little about it except that when a Senshi died, they're reborn with the memories of what happened to them and someone close to them removed. Yami wondered how such a thing could be considered fair but that was something beyond his control. All he could do was lend his support and comfort to Yuugi during the difficult times he and Jasmine were having. But eventually the two of them parted ways but remained in contact as Jasmine had promised to do so when she left to return back home to Tokyo. Yami, still living within the Millennium Puzzle has become a part of Yuugi's everyday life, that includes schooling and dueling. Last year, he and Yuugi were invited by Mokuba to spend New Years at the Hinata Sou Inn with him and the residents there and he would foot the bill for the trip. Yami was already aware of the fact that Anzu had been left Domino after about one year at attending Daruma University so it was actually nice to see her again after so long as well. To this day, Yuugi and Yami both still continue to duel as well as continue to support their friends in their life decisions as all of them had eventually decided to part ways but promised to meet up again someday together. Currently, Yuugi and his spirit partner are still in Tokyo but wandering, dueling occasionally as well as running into some more people that Yuugi's knows and hadn't seen in ages. Relationships Yuugi Motou After putting the Millennium Puzzle together, a "walk-in" spirit entered his mind and bonded with him. Yuugi was initially unaware of Yami's existence and control of Yuugi's body would involuntarily shift when Yuugi or his friends are wronged. After finding out about the spirit, he was afraid of him, but eventually grew to accept this revelation as well as Yami himself. The two develop a bond similar to that of brothers or a father and son, and Yuugi begins to grow, becoming stronger as he remains in Yami's shadow. Powers & Abilities Millennium Puzzle The Millennium Puzzle was originally named the Millennium Pendant before it was shattered and requiring assembly it came to be known as the Millennium Puzzle. This item was one among the seven items that were forged 3000 years ago in order to protect Egypt from attackers. However, the Pharaoh of Egypt had locked his spirit and memories in it, this spirit going by the name of Yami Yuugi and is able to take control over Yuugi Motou's body. The item has quite a bit of mysterious abilities such as fulfilling one wish of the person who had solved it and heighten its owner's chance of success in a game, judging by their skill as well as the importance of the game at hand. The hieroglyphics inscribed on the puzzle say, "The one who solves me shall gain the powers and knowledge of darkness..." It is also able to initiate Shadow Games and corresponding Penalty Games that Yami Yuugi used to punish those who harmed Yuugi or his friends. It is also shown to have the power to interfere with the powers of other Millennium Items; such as when Yami Bakura put Bakura's soul inside of Change of Heart but Yami Yuugi changed it to Yami Bakura's soul in the card. And it also had the power to perform 'Mind Crush' which Yami used to eradicate the darkness surrounding someone's heart. Yami's Deck Lists DUELIST KINGDOM DECK FRIENDSHIP DECK Trivia *Yami enjoys dueling and playing games. *Yami's pride is also his greatest weakness. *Yami enjoys and values the bonds he's made with Yuugi and the others. ... Also See *Yu-Gi-Oh! *Yuugi Motou *Anzu Mazaki *Honda Hiroto *Jonouchi Katsuya *Seto Kaiba *Mokuba Kaiba